Tattoos
by mooncheese1331
Summary: One party with Puck turns crazy, and the subject turns to tattoos. Probably extremely weird, still trying to get over writer's block. Oneshot. Also my first fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Santana looked down at her phone and smiled. She leaned over to Quinn, Tina, and Brittany. They looked at her expectantly, and she grinned.

"Puck Party tonight. Just glee."

Tina bobbed her head excitedly and Brittany had that sparkle in her cobalt orbs. Quinn was looking around with disinterest and picking at her sandwich.

Later in glee it was revealed that everyone-in glee club, at least- had gotten the text. Excluding Mr. Schuester, of course, because there would definitely be alcohol involved.

/

We arrived at Puck's alcohol-loaded house around 9. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, and Artie were already there. Brittany and I stepped into the house-mansion, and smelled beer already. Within a few minutes the rest of the club arrived.

Puck decided to be blunt. "Shots. Now. Actually… truth or dare, and every time you chicken out, two shots. And every time you answer a question or do a dare, something has to be gone."

We nodded. He turned to me first.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said confidently, knowing that whatever he made me do wouldn't be bad.

"Okay, spend the rest of the night topless." Puck shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and slid my shirt off my head, revealing my new belly button piercing. He quirked an eyebrow.

"There are so many things you don't know about me." I shook my head and smirked at him.

"Does this count as my clothing removal?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Bra okay?" I asked, and he nodded again. I smirked as half the guys crossed their legs.

"Aw, guys, what a lovely compliment." I smiled at them.

They rolled their eyes.

The game went around the club until it was on Quinn.

"Dare." She said hesitantly, glancing at me.

"Kiss Rachel."

The room was silent for a beat, Rachel's eyes were wide, Quinn was shaking her head, and the club was laughing hysterically.

Puck grabbed the alcohol and Rachel stopped his hand. She glanced at Quinn. She nodded.

"We weren't exactly planning on coming out this way you guys, but Finn, we're over, and you were a great beard." Rachel looked pointedly at him. She leaned over and chastely kissed Quinn.

The club stared at the two. Rachel had moved to Quinn's lap, where the latter was stroking Rachel's hair.

They shook their heads. Puck turned to Brittany. By this point almost everyone had at least one article of clothing missing.

"Truth." She said.

He nodded. "This one everyone has to go around and tell, okay?" she nodded excitedly.

"If you could get a tattoo anywhere on your body of anything, what and where would it be?"

Brittany went first. "A dolphin with the initials SML in it because Santana's my gay shark and SML is her initials." I couldn't help but grin.

"A butterfly."

"Penguin."

"Shark."

"Hot babe."

The question made its way around the club. Finally it was my turn.

Puck faced me. "Santana?"

I smiled. "Ummm… probably a duck with the initials BSP in it with some words next to it on my ankle."

Puck looked at me weirdly; usually I didn't have a plan about these things.

"I don't know Britt, should we show them?" I teased the club, looking at Brittany. She nodded, smiling. I headed to the bathroom, leaving a very confused club behind.

I turned on the tap and washed the concealer off my seven tattoos. They felt white-hot against my skin. It wasn't as if I regretted them, no, I just didn't feel the need to tell anyone but Brittany.

I admired my reflection in the mirror. The first one was a small butterfly on my wrist. The next one was a seagull on my stomach. The next one was several shooting stars on my shoulder. The fourth one was a small cross on my upper back, my confirmation tattoo. The fifth was my all-time favorite song lyric, "The most beautiful sound I ever heard/All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word" (yes, I was into West Side Story). The next was "Te amo con todo mi corazón y el alma.", which was Spanish for 'I love you with all my heart and soul." The seventh and final one was actually one Brittany had doodled on me.

It was a duck with the initials BSP in it, located on my ankle. The eye of the duck was a pale, ocean blue. Next to it, there were the words "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

I looked down, making sure all seven tats were visible. I stepped out of the bathroom shyly.

"And that," I said, jabbing a finger towards my body, "is what I'd get a tattoo of."

Puck floundered for air. Brittany rubbed the concealer off her own ankle to reveal a tattoo of a dolphin with a warm chocolate brown eye and the words "I will always love you."

I winked and sat next to her.

A few minutes later the club was still sitting in stunned silence.

Quinn lowered her head and spoke. "I, umm, didn't get a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest."

We nodded at her and she hesitantly pulled up her shirt to reveal the words, "One bright day in the middle of the night" tattooed across her ribcage area.

I raised an eyebrow but smiled at her confession.

I noticed Brittany's body language. She was fidgeting, her eyes trained on me, her lips betraying a smile. I knew that look.

Wordlessly I got up, earning several strange looks from the club, and went to my bag. I found a pack of highlighters and a pack of 50 multicolored Sharpies. I slipped them to her and tilted my head, silently asking where she was thinking about.

She grinned and rolled up my shirt. The club gawked as she drew her best yet on my left ribcage. It was a hibiscus flower, surrounded by a ton of tiger lilies, and under it were the words, "If I could give you the world, I'd give you the universe."

I glanced down and smiled. I really liked it… maybe…

I got up and pulled Brittany up with me. She glanced at me, full out grinning now.

"I love it, see you in a couple of hours. Puck, keep the alcohol intake somewhat low, I want you all to be semi sober when you see this."

I turned on my heel and left, Brittany behind me. Since I was now 18, I could get one without parental consent. I gunned the engine of my truck and drove to my trusted tattoo parlor.

I walked in the door, Brittany in tow, and found my brother.

"Hey, Santana, Brittany! My two favorite lesbians! What are you getting now?"

"Hey, Carlos! And it's something Britts drew on me. I want it to last."

He nodded knowingly. I grinned and sat down on the stool.

Brittany nodded. "And I want another ear piercing." He smiled warmly and was done in a few seconds.

I felt the buzz of the needles poking my skin on my left ribs. He was done in roughly an hour; he was, after all, an expert.

He handed me the cream and the soothing gel to put on it as I left, and I thanked him.

Brittany smiled at me. "You really liked it that much?"

"Yes Brittany, I loved it almost more than the duck."

She grinned all the way back to Puck's.

"Okay, where the hell did you go?" Puck exclaimed. The club looked at me like I was from another planet.

I just lifted up my shirt. They gawked again.

"I loved it and wanted it to last." I said simply, and sat down. Brittany showed off her new piercing and sat down next to me.

Kurt glanced at me, and then looked down, then back up at me. I held his gaze. He asked timidly, "How long have you had those?"

I smiled at him, reassurance that it was okay. "My older brother was an incredible artist in high school. When he was 22, and I was 14, he offered me the chance to get the first legal tattoo he had ever given. Granted, it wasn't legal because I was seriously underage and didn't have a parent/guardian, but I took it. My first one was this one," I said, jerking a thumb at the butterfly.

The club stared at me. Finally Rachel took notice of my _Maria_ lyrics and sung the next few lines absently.

"I've just met a girl named Maria, / and suddenly that name /Will never be the same /to me."

The club glanced at her, and I showed off my left shoulder. They understood and stayed quiet for a while. Then Tina surprised everyone.

"Can I get one?"

Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed defensively. "I've kinda always wanted one, and I'm eighteen now, so I can legally get one, and I have an idea…" she trailed off.

I glanced at Brittany, who was already grabbing Sharpies. Tina whispered something to her and Brittany led her to the bathroom. I arched an eyebrow, but didn't really care.

Tina came back out, the back of her shoulder exposed, showing off Brittany's illustration. I smiled broadly at her. The soon-to-be tattoo was of a yin yang, but it was made out of a Blue Morpho Butterfly on one side, a Monarch on the other. It was actually really pretty.

I picked up my keys and drove her, Mike, and myself to Carlos' shop. Brittany stayed behind to entertain the rest of the speechless party.

Carlos grinned. "Another one, Santana?"

"No, B drew on Tina here and she really liked it too. This is her boyfriend, Mike, and she's 18, so give her the waivers."

He grinned and passed over the papers. Soon she was walking out with a yin-yanged butterfly thing on her back. She was smiling from ear to ear, and walked in the door with pride.

Everyone was drunk, of course, and I grabbed two shots, downing them immediately. I grabbed a beer and found Brittany doing her stripper-when-drunk thing. I laughed and hugged her.

I woke up and squinted through my hangover. I saw Brittany next to me, and Quinn was watching amused from the doorway. I glared at her, but she stood there. I realized I was naked and covered my head with my hand.

She grinned and I shrunk underneath the blankets. She tossed me some aspirin and water, and then left the room. I shook Brittany awake.

She woke up and smiled sleepily at me.

The events of last night struck me with vivid clarity.

She groggily reached for the aspirin and I went into something of a shock.

"Tina has a tattoo."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Strange and boring, I know, but writer's block is a bitch.**


	2. Regrets

To the reader:

It is with a heavy heart that I will say goodbye to this account. It will still be active, in case you want to read my horrible writing again. I had to sort through a lot of personal demons regarding my mental health and sexuality. Once that was done, I reread my writing here and decided two things:

a) I had a severe horrible case of writer's block.

b) my writing, for the most part, was horridly juvenile.

My new account is Captain Wednesday III. I don't know how often I will post things that you guys like, as I have fallen out of most of my old fandoms. Feel free to follow me or PM me with any questions.

Regrets,

Hannah


End file.
